mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Isaacmoctum/my ocs series 1
this are my ocs the walowenors this tribe is color orange and black and is based on hallowen calabazo: the leader of the wallowenors he likes eat candys and scare mixels in mixopolis , but he is cool in their home zombixel: this was before a boring mixel but after his died he is life back with her new brothers, he eats the brain of nixels,becoming zombie nixels wero: he also is a statue of the first dog but in the night of mixtober 31 becomes a weremixel this wallowenor is good with calabazo and zombixel, he likes to eat crocets for mixdog tribia walowenors: her tribe name is pun in hallowen,wich they are based,her color shares with the flexers and the nindjas calabazo: his name is pun on the spanish of pumpkin he also resamble the vegetable,he is also based on jack o lantern zombixel:he is pun on zombi and mixel,he resambles hallowen spirit a antagonist of teen titans go,the both are voiced by khary payton,they are based on hallowen, but he also speaks more terrorific than zombixel wero:her name is pun on were than means man in english of united kingdom,he resambles a wolf and her max tribia walowenors max: he resambles an monster in this case a thing because is a mix horrorifcs and nightmares the schoolxels this tribe is color green and black and is based on school kapi: the leader of the schoolxels he is the teacher of all the classes of all the mixels and her brothers teach at mixschool applet: this mixel is the coach of the mixels at mixel school, he gets angry if one student smash other in mixbol andgoes the evil studdent in to the class of kapi abaut good thinks mixobus: this mixel like vehicle goes from the house of students to the school, but he don't like trafic in the street he likes her life because is good runing in her whels tribia schoolxels: her tribe name is pun in school,on this are based,its posibilyty (but in the description of applet) in this school are bad students kapi:her name is pun on karp an show of the school in 1954 and in the spanish of board he also resambles the objet applet: her name is pun on apple and jet,he resambles an coach of his apparance mixobus: her name is pun on mixel or mixona and bus, he also resambles the vehicle and her max tribia schoolxels max: he resambles a maquet a proyect in the school because of her mix of the proyect the super heroxels this tribe is color orange and white and is based on super heroes nero:he is the mixel of steel,he likes defead his enemy,nix luther,his was born in the space later he also joins the super heroxels tarxel:he was before a tardis later a inventor was create his new form,his enemy Nixdor has fear of him he joins the super heroxels super mixel:he is the leader of mixopolis, his enemie (ex-friend) the mixter solider he joins the super heroxels to fight the nixels tribia super heroxels:her tribe name is pun on super hero,on this are based nero:her name is pun on hero,his description also resambles super man (man of steel) from DCc comics tarxel:her name is pun on tardis and mixel,he resambles the doctror from doctor who super mixel:her name is pun on super hero and mixel,he resambles capitan america from MARVEL comics and her max tribia super heroxels max: he resambles sky screamer an atraccion of six flags because of his four arms resambles the chairs Category:Blog posts